Of dashing Leafmen and missed kisses
by BlondeBunnyBoo
Summary: Short story. Four times Nod could of kissed M.K in the film and the one time he did, he had to say good bye. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: In celebration of Epic's one year anniversary have a set of one shots to say when I think Nod should off kissed M.K. I hope they aren't to OOC.**

**Total M.K x Nod fic.**

**Please read and review!**

The first time he saw her.

She was hanging upside down her cherry bangs lingering in front of her bright green eyes full off childlike innocent wonder. She dangled her pearly whites showing a petite, unsure smile. Something wasn't right about her she was different somehow.

Maybe it was those metal things in her ears or the cloths she wore. The only thing he knew to be true is that she would need to be protected.

Before he knew it they would be riding on his new acquaintance a beautiful, brown bird with delicate wings that suffered over time. They glided through the air almost touching the misty clouds that happily drifted above them. But she was too worried about his flying apparently not looking where he was going was a bad thing.

After all he was just introducing himself to her and when she introduced herself to him that's when she said she had never been flying and this was so new to her. Now that was concerning. She had never been flying before he would have to fix that.

"Put your arms around me." He murmurs to her his hands gripping tighter on the bird's reins.

"But I just met you and-" she replies with a disgruntled, annoyed look. But before she could finish her most endearing sentence he turns his dainty bird to the left.

He warns her "well you're gonna want to hold on to something." He feels his body writhe, while they begin to plummet towards the ground.

Frigid air rushes between them at first but soon enough something warm wraps around his muscular frame, it feels so affectionate, welcoming and pleasant. As they turn upside down her arms get tighter her ear pricing screams filled up the air that surrounding them.

_Maybe this wasn't such a good idea._

He feels his bird stutter mid-flight she was injured. She cries in pain. But when she got back to just gliding she was okay a little rusty but okay. "Do you know how hard it is to do that without falling?" He gingerly asks her. Thinking he impressed the cherry haired girl.

"I do now!" She yells. Just for a moment those small dull pink lips that sat on her face sat open, inhaling deeply one arm holding on to his chest the other on the small pod. Suddenly she couldn't hold her breath.

But then she sat there her face so close to his, he can feel and smell her breath on his lips so close.

He could just give her a peck on those sweet lips of hers.

But when he tried "Nod you injured your bird!" He hears in the distance, he has a cocky smile on his face he grunts.

"What I was just trying to lighten the mood." He replies allowing his bird to rest for a moment.

But the sight they found broke their hearts. The forest in ruin, rotting, dead. After all he just wanted to protect her, those bright green eyes full off such childlike innocent wonder that hid behind those cherry red bangs.

And he would.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's comment: Another update please enjoy! Which scene should I use next?**

**Thanks to Kathi29, Emma and -Assassin.**

Riding with a slug was no fun at all.

Especially when said slug's flabby butt was in the way off your line of sight when piloting a bird. Even if she could fly herself it didn't help with the sticky substance that crept through his cloths, the clear goo just stuck between his fingers and his hair was now dripping with this disgusting goo.

He couldn't believe that he was competing for her attention with a slug.

After a large Boggan ambush while hiding in a hole which seemed like a good idea at the time. She claimed she had no idea what was going on, she didn't know what a Boggan was.

She must have had a happy childhood. That must off why her eyes so filled such innocence. They run in to a rather large, furry, grey and deadly creature. It was a mouse. She called it pet names she even said it was cute and claimed it wouldn't hurt her.

That thought alone was scary that she'd claim the beast wouldn't hurt her.

She was clearly foolish, bizarre and insane.

The size difference alone should have been enough off a warning to back off but no she had to groom him. After the mouse stood up she finally got the picture that he was a danger to them. So her screams filled the air in the small hole as she ran away from the vulgar creature.

That's when he could off given her a kiss. Grabbing her arms, escaping from the mouse he felt so very protective as she felt herself being embraced by him.

He could of given her a kiss but didn't because of the impending danger that followed them.

She panicked when he jumped and left her in the hole. Then she knocked herself out when jumping herself. So he had to go and save her. It was such a pain being through around the hole by the mouse, holding on to his tail he knew he would need to fight dirty.

He even went as far to compliment the mouse.

It didn't work.

Then his Father like figure comes in to save him. Keeping it simple, not hurting the mouse it scurries off in to his borrow while he walks over to the girl he made sure she was alright.

She wakes up to claim that she was dreaming.

Then she complains about her dream.

Now that left him ever more confused. As she walked off he was approached by the slug.

"There is a code amongst men I saw her first."

That's when he knew he had competition.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's comments: I know it's late and I'm so sorry. I've been finishing up classes, exams and even had a table at Artist Alley at a convention. So I'**

**Thanks to Guest , -Assassin, Kathi29 and Wolflover101 for the suggestions and reviews! The next scene will be kind off angsty so be aware.**

**Once again sorry and please Read and review! **

With the pod safe they could finally relax.

Or so he thought, Ronin was on his guard again did he ever take a break? Even when he quit the Leafmen he was still getting wrapped in this royal business. Grumbling to himself he takes out his sword, using it like the master he was he stabs the tree.

Not his most masterful move.

Then just across the room he saw her. Her cloths and cherry red hair were a dead giveaway, giving her an awkward but welcoming smile she lightly steps over to him. She was acting different in a way, her body language seemed so much uncomfortable around him something must off switched.

What did Ronin say to her when they were riding together?

He gives her a kind hearted smile and begins a conversation. Only a few words are exchanged before they decide to split the noisy tree. He grabs her hand suddenly and just pulls on her arm. She can't help but follow, he feels she's just a bit reluctant.

But when he just steps out off a small hole in the tree, she screams.

Hasn't she ever done this before?

They hit a leaf a few seconds later, she seems to be gasping the concepts of their world but how wouldn't she know things like this she was one of them wasn't she?

Or was she something else entirely?

He quickly shook off the thought when she let out a bitterly, nervous laugh so he grabs her head and points her in to a different direction. She gasps at the sight before her a fully grown deer melting in to a pool off beautiful warm colours.

It walks over towards them.

She can feel it's hot breath on her as she goes to touch it. It warns her off so she backs away a bit to go to him but he wasn't there, looking around she finds him on the deer with his hand extended towards her.

"C'mon get on, put your arms around me." He says.

She crosses her arms and gives a devilish, sweet smile "but I barely know you."

"Well how else are you going to ride him?" He asks. She takes his hand and he pulls her up. He suddenly stops just for a sheer second, he gives her a look of adoration.

He could off given her a kiss just then and there but he didn't.

As they sit on the gentle giant, she looks down at her feet with her funny looking foot wear. He just watches her for a moment, her hair lightly cascading in the gentle Summer breeze, the sunlight reflecting off her freckle kissed face she admits she enjoys this a lot more than riding a bird. He confesses that his Father taught him, when replying she confides with him that she knows what it's like to lose a loved one as well.

He could see the sadness, lonely and longing in her eyes.

She knew the pain.

They just sat in silence the rest of the trip.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Not the most interesting chapter but the next is the last one which is kind of sad. **

**Please read and review!**

The air was cool the small breeze went through his dark brown hair. He just sighs, lost in his thoughts. With the Sun setting behind them they race towards Moonhaven at a steady pace as the night sky kisses the sunset. The stars swoon in the sun's embracing light but they sat in the sky the star's felt remorse at the lost.

If he never got distracted.

He never would off lost the pod.

And Ronin would still be here.

Holding on to the bird's teetered reins, his grips it slowly harder the bird could feel the unease off her Master's uncertain movements while flying her. With his body feeling numb and disoriented he just couldn't believe Ronin was gone, his mentor, second Father figure sacrificed himself so the forest would live on.

Memories flooded his thoughts went to Ronin's screams after being forced to leave. The plan was simple use some stolen Boggan armour to sneak in, get the pod rescue the slug and snail and get out as soon as possible.

And then they would be able to allow the pod to bloom and let the new queen be crowned.

But no they messed up, if only they didn't get caught by those stupid Boggan's. Then Ronin would off been able to get out after all off the fighting he was sure that Ronin would off made it.

But no. Ronin was left for dead, when he finally said that he wouldn't leave him there. That was the moment he knew he would rise up and become a real Leafmen to follow in his Father's and Ronin's footsteps.

But then there was still her, the Stomper girl the girl with the childlike innocent that seemed to light up the room everytime he looked at her. Her wide eyes looking back at him every chance she got it wasn't getting any easier with her, she just wanted to go back home to get back with her Stomper Father.

Lucky girl still had a parent, if she wanted to go home so badly why did she leave in the first place?

He couldn't help but ask himself why, he saw the way she looked at her Father and gave him a small kiss on his forehead. He couldn't help but feel a little bitter towards her she still had her Father waiting for her.

And yet he had no one.

She places her hand on his shoulder in a small attempt to comfort him he could off kissed her there and then but due to the events the past day he didn't.

Little did he know he would only have one more chance to do so before she went home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's comments: Yay its finished thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed and for any favourites. This will be one of my last stories on this site.**

Wind was blowing he could feel it as he attempted to pull her back to him.

The pod had bloomed, they won the war at the moment, Ronin was alive and a new Queen was chosen. Little did he know at first that she was still there much to disappointment he couldn't help but feel a touch off regret. He had at least four times he could off expressed his feelings but refused to all because off those childlike eyes.

With his fingers enlaced with hers, he dismissed the idea of letting her go. He could see tears pricking her lashes, a few small droplets flew in to the wind as her legs flew up in to the air with the wind getting stronger his grip.

If he could feel her arms around him one more time then he'd be able to let her go.

Or just encourage him more.

Just met her a day a go and he felt such an loving attachment to her, they became bitter friends by force, then they were able to share memories and then he knew he needed someone like her. She looked at him with those beautiful bright green eyes, no longer innocent but they were scared and broken.

Then she said it.

"Put your arms around me."

He pulls her towards him with all his strength, they embrace, faces touching. He could feel her warm freckled skin, it was like silk. Wind blowing in her face she looked at him in one more rushed glance her eyes filled angst, anxiety and doubt maybe she didn't want to go back after all.

She could stay with him in one last hurried attempt to get her to stay.

He kisses her.

He can feel her lips move ever so slightly, adjusting to the new found welcomed intrusion.

She smiles as they part.

With the wind picking up and they decide in a silent agreement that she needs to go. He releases her in to the air, her eyes stay on him as she's carried away.

He watches her grow in to one of those Stomper's, she puts her hood back on. She looks at back a Moonhaven and whispers "I'll miss you Nod." Smiling she carefully steps over a fern to find her Father.

He just sighs and collapses from exhaustion "I'll miss you too M.K, I'll miss you." He replies sighing.


End file.
